Prince Nomber
Please do not use the first key in VS threads. Thank you. Summary Mathew Nomber, more commonly known as Prince Nomber, is the prince of the kingdom of Ania. Nomber was pretty chill as a kid, as he was not vigorously training. Regardless, he wasn't lazy about things, and generally did things as soon as possible, even when he didn't like it. He was also quite carefree, accidentally destroying a restaurant in his teens. After training for 6 years not long after the restaurant incident, he had became much more mature and serious about things. He had also unlocked quite a lot of potential, allowing him to fight the major threats to Ania. Due to his position and much more serious attitude, his word is quite respected in the kingdom, and stood out quite a lot. Appearance Prince Nomber before his training wasn't one to really notice. He didn't even look like he was associated with royalty. He had only been noticed as a prince by the knowledge of the people. He had a few pimples on his face at this time, and dressed like an average Joe. After his training, he had started to stand out a lot more as a prince. His pimples were long gone, and he wore fancier clothes at times. Even after his training, he had still looked short and didn't look muscular. Nomber sometimes wears his armor, which is a little thin, and does not have a helmet. Some parts of this armor protrude outwards at some of his more vital areas. Personality Nomber before his training was quite careless, and not really aware of what was really happening in the world. He was someone to do what he needed to do, however. He had still been able to be stronger than most of the citizens. After training, Nomber's personality was quite changed, with him being much more serious about things, and not being as careless. He also knew what was happening in the world. At this point, his voice also resonated boldly across the kingdom, as he was much more serious about being a prince. He would be able to guide groups through situations without much pressure, and he was tenacious to the point of almost dying to get what he wanted done. Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Good Name: Mathew Nomber Origin: Faiverse Gender: Male Age: 17 | 23 | 28 | 31 Classification: Prince, Protector of Ania Date of Birth: October 6th Birthplace: Ania Palace Weight: 126 lbs Height: 5' 11" Likes: Numbers, Princesses, Cooperative Dragons Dislikes: Destruction, Overprotective Fathers Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Dark Brown Hobbies: Playing Games with People Values: Confidence Martial Status: Single Status: Alive Affiliation: Ania Royalty Previous Affiliation: Unknown Themes: Combat Statistics Tier: High 8-C | High 7-C | 7-B | 6-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Lives for over a thousand years), Explosion Inducement, Can survive for extended periods of time without oxygen | All from before, but enhanced, Sword Expertise, Proficient in Martial Arts, Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Soul Manipulation (Has trained his mind to be able to reflect attempts to mind read or mind control, as well as direct attacks. Trained to resist soul attacks to the point of how he resists physical ones and attempts to control/remove/alter it, also includes Empathic Manipulation), Immortality (Type 2. Survived Dakkend's technique that literally shattered his insides, and still was able to fight) | All from before, but enhanced, Durability Negation, Regeneration (Low-Mid. Has somehow trained his body to quickly reform itself when damaged), Magic, Resistance to Durability Negation (Shown to resist someone who copied the Gut Punch) | All from before, but enhanced, Resistance to Power Nullification (Unaffected by Danex's aura, which has shown to negate special effects), Attack Reflection, Statistics Amplification (via Speed of the Protector), Matter Manipulation (Reducing to the subatomic level), Existence Erasure and Durability Negation (Via Smiting Sword. See Notable Attacks) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Accidentally destroyed a big restaurant all the way to the property line, including all of its underground piping) | Large Town level (Capable of overpowering beasts who destroy the larger scale settlements of Ania) | City level (Destroyed a large city in its entirety) | Country level (After his fight with Danex, took out a kingdom's territory). Is able to ignore conventional durability via certain attacks. Speed: High Hypersonic (Has thrust a fist at about mach 27.8) | Massively Hypersonic+ (During a spar, was clocked in at around Mach 6980) | FTL+ (His slashes are beyond most measurements the kingdom can give. He had eventually shown to circle the planet in under 1% of a second) | FTL+ (Was shown to be over 5 times as fast), MFTL+ via Speed of The Protector (Easily threw an attack into deep space. It crossed a galaxy within a millisecond) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Class M (Flipped over castle sized buildings) | Class T (Threw a giant meteor into space) | Class T (Slightly stronger than before in terms of lifting strength) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Large Town Class | City Class | Country Class Durability: Large Building level (survived the restaurant's destruction from the center) | Large Town Level (Survived attacks from beings who can wipe out large settlements of Ania), up to Multi Continent level with his armor (With max magic, can survive attacks from the weaker fighters of the solar system wide tournament) | City level (Survived attacks from the King of Kinii, who conquered many kingdoms by destroying their capital, which are usually the size of gigantic cities), up to Multi Continent level with his armor | Country level (Survived attacks from Danex, who was able to casually wipe a kingdom's territory), up to Multi Continent level with his armor Stamina: Peak Human. Nomber before training had already had enough stamina to last for many minutes sprinting. | Godlike. Has on multiple occasions, lasted for weeks at a time during important times. Range: Standard Melee Range, Extended Melee Range with sword | Kilometers with Energy Attacks | Tens of Kilometers with Energy Attacks | Intergalactic with Energy Attacks with Speed of The Protector Standard Equipment: *'The Prince's Sword' - A sword made by an expert blacksmith that is quite durable. It has been magically enchanted to be able to amplify Nomber's energy attacks substantially. *'Armor of The Prince' - A suit of armor made by the same blacksmith. It has been magically enchanted to be able to absorb magic to increase its overall durability. The magic stored is lost as it is hit, and will slowly lose it over time. Can only absorb magic that is passive, meaning it cannot directly absorb magic attacks. If it happens to absorb more than its capacity, it will rapidly leak excess until it can reliably store it. This function is not perfect, as an amount far too much can overload it and break the armor. The capacity of the armor was matched during the fight with Danex. It is normally filled to its capacity before battles. It has only been filled above the normal limit once, in which it was barely able to allow Nomber to compete with others in the solar system wide tournament for a few moments before the magic leaked out. *'Princess Charm' - A pendant once belonging to a long since dead princess. It was magically enchanted to keep it's form and to increase it's wearers abilities. It also grants a few abilities as well. Due to what it is (a pendant meant for a princess), Prince Nomber rarely ever wears it. Intelligence: Prince Nomber has quite a lot of experience in combat, having dealt with swords and magic. He has been able to accurately predict most of his opponents and act accordingly. Has been able to tell the entire outcome of a fight and everything his opponent would do based on his opponent's first 3 moves. Weaknesses: *Has a limited supply of energy, and can run out *Can predict incorrectly *Can be seriously hurt if he gets hit with his own energy attacks, however, this does not apply when he is wearing his armor *Does not wear the Princess Charm unless he absolutely needs to *Robots and anyone without normal internal organs are immune to Gut Punch durability negation Feats: *Fought Dakkend in his darkness *Adapted to the fight style and abilities of the King of Kinii, and ultimately defeated him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *Hidden Explosion - The first notable technique displayed by Nomber. It is an ability that everyone of his race (as he is not human) can theoretically use. The power of this is always equal to what they are capable of at the time. With training, it can be prolonged, and kept as a continuous explosion. Nomber accidentally used this to destroy a restaurant before his training. (Usable in all keys) *Sword Combat - Nomber's training was very focused on sword fighting. He has quite a lot of experience using one and has used a few techniques with it. (Second key and up, if otherwise specified, all moves under this are usable in second key and up) **1, 2, Nope - Used against another swordsman and a beast. It is two slashes followed by parrying or stopping the opponent's move in some way. A variation of this was a stab at the end, used if the opponent doesn't attack after the slashes. **7 Vital Slashes - Nomber takes seven slashes in the opponent's vital areas. Generally used against beasts more than anything else. Also, Nomber cannot see weak spots, only able to find them, although he has gained knowledge on these weak spots for the beasts he faces, as well as some humanoid creatures. **Throat Stab - Nomber only uses this against beasts. It is Nomber taking his sword and shoving at the right spot in the throat (through the neck) to where it goes into their stomach. This is followed by the sword being pushed to the left or right, effectively cutting the target's body open. **Energy Vibrant Slash - Nomber puts enough energy into his sword to make it glow and vibrate. The effects of this include the energy tearing the parts it cuts on the atomic level, making cutting very easy. Most uses of this have resulted in the target getting easily cut in half. **Exploding Stab - Nomber stabs his target, then puts a lot of energy into his sword to make an explosion at the point of impact. This is rarely used, as the destruction is massive, blowing kingdom's territories at it's max. (Usable in third key and up) *Energy - Nomber is able to use energy to enhance his close up fighting, as well as use ranged attacks. (Second key and up, unless specified, all moves under this are usable second key and up) **Sword Enhancement - Main energy technique used by Nomber. He puts energy in his sword, causing to become more potent. This does fade away after a while, so large amounts of energy are only used for single attacks, such as the Energy Vibrant Slash. This also causes the sword to glow a little, with larger amounts making this quite bright. **Energy Parry - Defensive technique. It's an almost invisible burst of energy used to deflect physical attacks. Eventually, Nomber was able to make this stun the opponent. (stun effect in third key and up) **Shockwave - Nomber lets out a quick burst of energy, causing his target, as well as what's in front of him, to get launched quite far. Later on, would launch the target slowly and keep the target in the air. (Slow launch in 3rd key and up) **Reverse Shockwave - Nomber launches his energy toward him, starting behind his opponent, launching them towards him. Usually follows up with a physical hit. (Usable 3rd key and up) **The Prince's Display - Nomber makes a big ball of energy, then launches it at his target. This ball is white in appearance, and is very bright. It's explosion is quite controlled, allowing Nomber to use his full power without destroying the environment around him. (Usable in 4th key) ***False Display - A version of this move once used in a spar. It's a much less powerful version that doesn't shine anywhere near as bright. It's energy drain is very low, so follow ups are quite a bit easier than with the real version. (Usable in 4th key) *Gut Punch - A punch thrown in such a way that it, somehow, does it's damage to the internal organs. This move actually does not use energy, and takes none to use. This can negate conventional durability by attacking the targets insides. (Usable third key and up) *Counter of the Prince - A technique where Nomber stops his targets attack, then hits them with his own. Effective only on melee type attacks. Nomber eventually perfected this, allowing him to not only counter beings far above him, but hit with just as much force as they hit him with. (Usable 3rd key and up, Attack Reflection effect in 4th key only) *Speed of the Protector - An ability of cosmological origins that increases his speed massively. While he had technically had received this from an unknown source near birth, it was set that he would only get to use it if he did something to protect the cosmos. In this case, fighting against Danex. By himself, Nomber can only use this for a very small amount of time, usually only enough for one or two good attacks. With the Princess Charm, he has been able to use it more often. Nomber has shown to be able to be faster than what anyone on the planet could even react to with this, even allowing an attack to cross the galaxy within a millisecond. (Usable in 4th key) *Princess Charm - A pendant Nomber found within rubble. This pendant belonged to a long since dead princess. This pendant is enchanted, and increases the wearers abilities, as well as granting them new ones. Due to what this is, (A pendant for a princess), Nomber rarely uses it, only doing so when he absolutely needs to. Lots of moves here can ignore conventional durability (Available in 3rd key and up, any moves listed under this, unless specified, are 3rd key and up) **Disintegrating Slashes - When Nomber puts energy into his swords with the Charm on, the effects will be raised drastically, causing entire bodies that get cut to to be reduced to pieces. (Does not scale to further reduction in 4th key.) **Disintegrating Shockwave - An upgraded version of the shockwave that Nomber can use with the Charm. It causes targets hit by it to be reduced to pieces. In the fight with Danex, Nomber was able to put more in this to cause Danex to be reduced to subatomic particles. This works on a scale, where Large Pieces (Finger size) < Small Pieces (About a quarter of a finger nail) < Cellular < Molecular < Atomic < Subatomic (This is as far as Nomber has shown and could do, but it goes farther) < Quarks < Quantum. (Any reduction beyond Small Pieces only usable in 4th key, same goes for all moves with the Princess Charm) **Giant Hand - Nomber makes a giant hand and grabs his opponent with it and then pulls them to him. There's not much special about this. (Usable in 4th key) **Reduction Barrage - Nomber spams projectiles that can reduce targets to subatomic particles. The amount of them can vary, and they home in on their target. (Usable in 4th key) **Energy Blades - Blades made out of pure energy and magic. Nomber has only used this with the Charm, and they have shown to have the same subatomic particle reducing effect as the other abilities. This, like the Reduction Barrage, can be spammed. (Usable in 4th key) **Explosion of Complete Reduction - Nomber's most powerful attack. Nomber builds up energy into the Charm and causes a huge explosion around him that causes everything within to be reduced to subatomic particles. This can also be put into the Prince's Display, causing it's explosion to be identical to this one. *Smiting Sword - Prince Nomber's technique to use the smite energy he obtained from one of the universal gods. Prince Nomber fills his sword from his stored smite energy, causing it to appear purple, and then slashes them. This subsequently throws the energy within the sword into the target, causing them to dissipate into nothingness from the spot where they get hit. The energy negates durability. The energy is shown to overpower resistances to any of its effects. Prince Nomber has enough capacity for Smite Energy to use this twice before needing to regenerate it. Although Nomber has learned to turn his regular energy into smite energy, somehow. Key: Pre Training | Dark Beasts Saga | Kings of our Enemies Saga | Danex Saga Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Rose Umbra (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) Rose's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Drag-O-Drawgon's Pages Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Faiverse